Dark Scales Dark Heart
by Taiora Yaganouchi
Summary: A clear summer night turns into a nightmare for Sonic and Shadow. [Possible sequel to Red, Black, White: Splash] [SLASH WARNING] [R for violence and language and blood]
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Scales, Dark Heart.**

By Taiora Yaganouchi 

Hiya Folks. I needed to write something, anything, to keep me busy… I haven't written in such a long time… I can't get any inspiration for the sequel for IIBAO, but I'm still gonna try… I have the prologue… anyway…. This is slash, Sonadow probably… its just an excuse to write something, like I mentioned before. Sonic, Shadow and all other characters are copyrighted SEGA.

Chapter One 

I sat on the roof of the building and just stared at the night sky, deep diamonds laden in a dark satin sheet. The moon shone brightly down on my, my features turning paler with the wan light. Sleep just wouldn't come to me, it never came natural… I stretched out and laid back on the shingles of the roof, and glanced backwards at the lighted window. My room… our room… 

He was still in there, I knew this. I called softly to him, wondering if he were still awake. I received no answer. I propped myself up on my elbow and looked behind me. 

"You better not be gone again…" I said.

There was a quiet sound near me and I looked beside me. He lay there next to me and smiled softly. "No… I haven't left…"

I smiled. I didn't want to lose him, not then, not now not ever. I ran my fingers through his spines and smiled. "What are you up to?"

He laughed a little bit and grabbed my hand, holding it in his own. "Nothing really… just laying here with you." He came close to me and kissed my cheek. 

I smiled again. "I like that you are…" I sat up and looked at him.

A sexy, playful grin decorated his face. "And why not? I like you a lot, maybe too much…"

I grinned larger and laughed. "Too much?" an evil glint played my eyes. "You are starting to sound like Amy Rose."

His face turned surprised. "Omigosh I am…" he laughed and sat next to me and leaned his head on my shoulder. He buried his face into my dark fur and smiled. 

I laughed and pet his quills. He smiled, making a purring like noise. Little did I know that this moment couldn't last. At the time, I didn't realize it, but a black van was parked across the street from our apartment. Something glinted in the window, and I realized it too late. A blast was heard and I suddenly began to feel dizzy. Something had hit me. I felt my neck with my hands and pulled out the small dart. A second blast was heard I vaguely heard something fall next to me. They got him too. I struggled to stay conscious but to no avail. I soon slipped into sleep.

As I awoke, a pale green light was around me. I couldn't really tell where I was, still drowsy. There was a mask on my face and I was strapped to a table. I looked over quietly and saw him, in a cage in the corner. He seemed to be sleeping, but I could tell he probably didn't wake up from last time. He looked worn out, as if someone had been toying with him. Why was he in such a big cage? Why was he in the cage at all? I slowly gained some strength back and struggled against my restraints.   
  


"Stop moving around fool…" a voice echoed. I looked over and saw an older male. His eyes narrowed and he smirked. He walked to me and sneered as he poked me with something. I felt instant pain in my arm where he had put the needle. Slowly, it coursed through my body. My blood felt as if it were on fire in my veins. I looked over and grimaced.  
  


"What do you want with Sonic and I?" I said through clenched teeth. He laughed manically. 

He smirked and looked right at me. "experimentation… and you being the ultimate life… heh…" he took another needle and stuck it in my arm. I was tempted to scream, but I choked it back and glared at him. He smirked again, taking the restraints off and dragging me to the cage. He threw me in. "Have fun in there… he'll make a nice snack…" he laughed and walked off, closing the iron door behind him. The room got significantly darker, a red light still shining somewhere, dimly lighting the room.

I had no idea what he could mean… "snack?" I said quietly to myself. I winced in pain and fell to my knees. "What the hell did he do to me?"

Just about then, Sonic was coming to. He looked at me and worry instantly plastered over his face. He started to approach me but my eyes shot up at him and I held out my hand. "Stay back!"

"Wha… no! Shadow! You are in pain! What the hell…"

I cut him off, feeling something at the corner of my mouth. It was wet and sticky and popped. He backed up against the bars, clutching at them as I dropped to the floor, the pain still coursing throughout my body, sticky wetness at my mouth. 

I closed my eyes and winced in pain. My back felt like it was tearing, my shoulder blades in immense pain. I screamed, the foam at my mouth flying a little. My tail suddenly felt like it was being stretched and pulled out. My hands were slowly growing claws, as were my feet. I could feel my body getting larger and I half opened my eyes to see him watching in fear and awe. My snout was getting bigger, longer and my ears pulled up. My neck slowly got longer as well. My fur was getting harder and my spines turned rock solid, coursing down my back and now elongated tail. Pain in my body was too much to stand, and I could feel blood trickling down my back where my shoulder blades had torn. There were now large black wings where once had been nothing. 

Clearly, I was no longer a hedgehog. I looked down at him and roared in pain again, the cage shaking. Something on my head poked and prodded through my skin, and two large hard sharp horns shot out quickly. I roared again and shook my head, blood spattering everywhere. My teeth were now sharp as daggers and damn well as big as them.

I suddenly felt different in my head somehow. I realized something was trying to control it. I fought as hard as I could, when it hit me… He had injected me with dragon venom.

_ooh… do you guys like? Its short, but its only chapter 1… its not gonna be much longer, I don't think. R&R greatly appreciated, as this is the first time I've done something quite like this. As for Innocence In Black and Orange? I'll work on that ASAP… I still have no real inspiration for it. But believe me, as soon as I do, I'll post! I swear to it!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Its chapter 2. Summer is a wonderful time for fanfiction, specially when you can work on is as much as you want to! Please enjoy and remember, R&R is greatly appreciated!! Its now Sonic's POV… so you don't get confused.

**Chapter 2**

My head reeled as I stared at him. He was… so changed, transformed. Had it not been for the deep ebony and crimson adorning his body, I wouldn't have known it was him. I gasped, still beside my self, as he stood before me. He stared at me with those same crimson eyes. It was still him but I could sense something was wrong. Blood dripped from the bars, scalding hot and steaming. It oozed from his body as well, steam rising from the wounds on his head and back. His fur was now gleaming scales, harder than diamonds and sharper than knives. He stood on all four limbs and twitched his long black tail, continuing to look at me.

I was frightened but more concerned for Shadow. "Shadow!! Shadow can you still hear me?"

His ears seemed to perk up and he kept his eyes on me, burning intensely with pain. His body shook and seemed to throb with his new form. He roared again and I covered my ears. 

I looked up at him and furrowed my brow. "Shadow!! Calm down!! SHADOW!!" I screamed, hoping that my voice would get through to him. He looked down at me, a most sinister look on his face. Shadow didn't seem sane anymore and he dropped to the ground, his long body writhing and shaking like a snake. His tail wrapped around the bar and his clawed feet and hands grabbed onto the cage. I slowly, cautiously walked up to him and put my hand on his snout. 

"Shadow, you have to calm down! Stay under control! I'll help you somehow!"

The dragon looked at him with crimson eyes full of pain. He crooned a little, closing his eyes and falling limp on the ground. Shadow's mind had won, for now. Sonic was a bit frightened. Would he be okay?

A voice picked up over the intercom. "What the hell? What did you do?!" It was the man from earlier and he sounded mad. The com slammed shut and I could hear the door swoosh open. I looked behind me and growled, standing protectively over the injured and unconscious Shadow.

"Don't come any closer… I can be dangerous." I said, smirking and glaring at him. He smirked back. 

"you are a fool. You think I am going in there with a dragon?! Insane!" He said. "That's why you are there.."

I frowned at him. "Change Shadow back now!" I bared my teeth and growled.

He laughed. "I think not…" he stared at me, an insane look in his eyes. "Don't plan on living much longer… you won't."

I growled some more and kept my stance in front of Shadow. "You fucking bastard!" I spat at him.

He just laughed and walked out of the room. I glared at the door as it closed. My gaze turned to shadow and softened as I looked at him. He seemed so peaceful. 

"He wouldn't hurt me… I trust him." I said. I was about to curl up next to him, but glanced at the sharp scales. I sweatdropped ant walked to the corner of the cage, embracing my knees and watching him until I fell asleep.

I looked around myself and spotted Shadow the Dragon. "Shadow Shadow!" I yelled out to him. He looked at me, a demonic grin spreading across his muzzle. Smoke curled from his nostrils and he walked over to me. A voice was in my head.

'I am dangerous, you know that?' It said. 'Why do you stay?' It was Shadow's voice. Deep and threatening, unlike anything I've heard before.

"Shadow! You aren't! I know you too well!! You are not dangerous and you wouldn't hurt me! I'm sure of it!" I said to him. He looked back at me with a serious tinge in his eyes.

'If I lose control… Sonic… I want you to kill me. Don't let me loose, don't let me hurt anyone…' The voice said in my mind. I smirked.

"even that pathetic mad scientist?" 

He made a laughing noise. 'He's the exception'

My smile turned into a frown. "Shadow, I'll help you escape… just hold onto your sanity, don't go Feral… please don't go completely feral!" I said pleadingly.

He nodded and flapped his wings, lifting off the ground and disappearing into the dark atmosphere around us.

I opened my eyes and stretched. Was it morning? What was going on? And just what was up with that strange dream…? Certainly, I had been conversing with Shadow. I looked at him. He was up and tending to his wings, his claws stretched out and crossed in front of him. He folded his wings to his body and stared back at me. His eyes were still Shadow's eyes. He hadn't lost control yet.

I walked up to him and patted his muzzle, being careful of the sharp scales. "I'll cure you of this, don't worry. I promise"


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! Omg I didn't think that I'd actually get interested in this story… Spirited Away is good for you kids! :D anyway… you know the normal disclaimer… I don't own sonic… hell I don't know Naka-san ehhe… ok that was dumb… :O Hope you guys enjoy this… it really is getting better! :3

Chapter 3

I looked at him and smiled. "Shadow-kun…" I started. He looked at me and huffed a response. "Can you break these bars?" 

He blinked and looked at the bars. If there was one thing you didn't want to cross was the ultimate life-form turned dragon. He glared at them and took a deep breath. He suddenly shot fire at the bars, melting them and then he rammed into them. It was like putting a knife to butter. Right through. I followed behind him and opened the door. 

Out side of the door stood police officers and our mad scientist kidnapper in handcuffs. I blinked and closed the door softly, as they hadn't noticed me. 

"Oi… we can't sneak through this way… urk!" a crashing noise erupted behind me and I looked to see Shadow, cracking down the wall. "Fucking holy shit!!" I screamed. 

He looked at me sideways as if to smirk and then tilted his head toward the hole. I nodded and made my way over. Gods, was I ever scared of him at this moment. He had some power. Outside was starry and the moon was still out. 

"Damn… I thought it was morning.." I said quietly. I stepped out and looked around. "Shadow… we have to find you the antidote…" I faced him and hugged his muzzle. "Lets go see Tails or something…"

He nuzzled me and flapped his wings. '_Sonic… I want to fly…' _A voice suddenly said in my mind. 

"Fly?" I asked. He nodded and flapped his wings again. I nodded. "but I can't sit on your back! Your scales are sharp!"

Worry shot through his eyes. He didn't want to hurt me. He looked around and found a blanket in the now demolished lab. He threw it across his back and lay down. I laughed.

"You really want me to ride you?" I smirked. He looked at me as if to say 'up yours' I laughed again. "Fine." I smiled. "I'll ride your back."

He snorted and I grabbed the base of his leathery wing, pulling myself up and onto his back, just between the wings. It was like sitting in a hard chair. "ok… I'm ready…"

He nodded and flapped his new formed wings, lifting himself in the air. "I swear Shadow-kun… you are incredible.." He snorted again in laughter and lifted higher into the sky now. I gasped a little and held on….

Holding to Tails' hands was one thing…

A dragon is a different story…

He could feel me grip a bit tighter and flew decreased the altitude a bit, soaring through low, floating clouds. I smiled. Its so much different than Tails. No offense to him though… but this was quicker. I stroked his neck a bit, trying not to cut myself on his scales. 

It took no time to get to the mystic ruins. He landed on the runway cover-up near Tails' house and workshop. I slid from his back and patted his muzzle again, kissing it and smiling. "I'll be back Shadow-kun…" I said as I walked to the door.

I opened the door softly and looked in to see Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Amy Rose and Cream. Cream immediately pointed. "Sonniku-san!!" she cried with glee.

Tails looked over and his face brightened. "Sonic! Where have you been!?!" He ran up to me and glomped me. 

"Kidnapped…" I admitted. I looked at their shocked faces. "And that's not all…" I motioned for them to follow me. Leading them to where Shadow lay waiting I took a deep breath. "Just look what they did to Shadow."

Amy fainted dead away. Knuckles caught her but his eyes were wide. Rouge looked slightly horrified and Tails was wan as anything. He quivered a little in fear. 

I sweatdropped. "Its okay really… but… Tails, buddy you need to help!" I said urgently. He blinked and gulped, his face utterly colorless.

I knelt down in front of him and grabbed his shoulders. "Shadow's been injected with dragon venom.." I stated. He looked at me.

"It reacted with his blood didn't it…" He asked quietly. I nodded.

"I think so…" I said quietly. Shadow spread his wings out and tended to them again. Amy was laid on the ground and Knuckles sat cross-legged next to her.

"The antidote is what you need huh?" He asked. I nodded. He stood. "I know where you can get it… but its not easy…"

_Ooh! How does Knuckles know where the antidote is? Will Shadow ever be normal again? Will I stop asking rhetorical questions? WILL SOME ONE BOX ME!? Ahh well… anyway…I'll get the next chapter up asap… im having people over tomorrow and won't be able to write… so… enjoy this now hehe.. 3_


	4. Chapter 4

Yep… I'm almost done with this story! I hope yall like the new chappy!! I'm really hoping you do because its almost done…maybe another 2 chapters and epilogue… and I already have the epilogue! Yay! Okay enjoy chapter 4! :3

**Chapter 4**

I stared at Knuckles for a moment, letting it sink in. "He can be healed?" I asked quietly. I fidgeted with my gloves as he turned his attention to me.

The tribal echidna nodded. He stayed silent and started to walk near Shadow. Shadow started to back up and hiss a little. I found this strange, he had no problem with Knuckles before…

He sharpened his gaze on shadow and the dragon seemed to calm down a little. I cocked my head to the side. 'What exactly is going on?' I asked myself.

"He's nearly feral, Sonic… its any wonder that you didn't get eaten already…" he said as if he were reading my mind. I blinked at this. 'feral?' I thought to myself. 

Knuckles had approached Shadow and tentatively touched his wing, then gripping it and forcing it down. The dragon gave a hiss and roared at Knuckles as he examined Shadow's wing. He growled at Knuckles as he walked over to the tip of his wing and spread it out full length.

I crossed my arms. "Knuckles what on earth are you doing?" I asked. "Shadow doesn't seem to like this treatment…"

"I know but if you want that antidote you'll have to trust me." He says. I took a glance at shadow and blinked at the angry expression on his face. "I'm coming with you to get that antidote… its at the red mountain zone…" he says quietly. "On the tallest peak, or the volcano in this case, known as red mountain. Its not easy because there is a plant that grows only at the mouth of the volcano."

"So why are you…" I started.

He looked over at me and finished my sentence. "looking Shadow over? Because only a dragon can withstand that heat there. And since he's been mutated into one, he should have no problems." He says. Shadow huffed and looked away from Knuckles, stubbornly sitting down and pulling his wing away from the echidna, folding them close to his body and crossing his arms, nose up in the air.

I chuckled a little. 'That's just like Shadow.' I thought. I came close to him and looked up. "Shadow, you ready to go?" I asked. He looked down at me and nodded a little bit, his eyes determined. Knuckles smirked. 

"lets get a move on then" he says, taking a running start and gliding from the cliff, circling around and heading for red mountain. I nodded and climbed on Shadow's back again. Amy Rose and Tails were still watching as we left and Rouge retreated to the house, probably to get some paperwork done.

As we flew, Shadow did his telepath deal with me again. 'I don't trust this echidna…' said he.

I laughed and spoke aloud to him. "Red is harmless, he doesn't lie to anyone, though he is really gullible." I said to him and smiled.

He snorted as we entered the Red Mountain zone. I looked at the mountains. "whoa…"

Knuckles was only a little ahead of us and looked back to us. "Okay then… look up there." He points at a really God-awful tall volcano. "That is Red Mountain. At the top is the antidote…" he says looking back up. "I'll climb, you guys can fly." He says jumping up and gliding toward the mountain, latching onto its side and starting to climb. It still amazed me when I saw him do this stunt.

Shadow blinked and snorted a little, taking off and flapping his wings. He pulled himself up into the air and we flew upwards, toward the mouth of the volcano. It really was amazing how fast that echidna could climb… he kept up well with us.

I laughed and soon we were at the top. Shadow landed with a cocky look on his face as knuckles pulled himself up over the edge. 

"We beeeeeeeaaaaaat you!" I taunted him. He just grunted at me and walked along the ridge. He looked over the fiery mouth of the mountain and gulped. 

"Guys…" he said.

"Yeah?" I asked him. Shadow had strolled over to the mountain's mouth as well. He blinks and starts going over the edge, toward a large, glowing, and red flower. 

"ACK! Shadow where do you think…" I shouted after him, looking at the lava. "YOU ARE CRAZY!!!"

He looked up at me and snorted but lost his footing. I gasped and watched him land on his back and slid down the mouth, a tremendous roar emitting from his throat as he fell. I couldn't look away. 

"Sha…" I start. He screeches as he falls into the fiery pit. "SHADOW!!"

Woooooooooooooooooooo!! Cliff hanger! Sorry to do that to you guys! Hhehhehehehe!! ;o meh…I'll finish it soon! *hugs her loyal fan ppl*


End file.
